


恩底弥翁

by wygzzgeds



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Really Slash But You Can Squint
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: “1958年，在布鲁塞尔举行的世界博览会上曾展出过《安魂曲》的手稿，事后却别发现当中‘牺牲祈祷’的一页被撕去。撕去的部分有莫扎特所写的‘Quam olim d: C:’，传言为其最后亲手谱写的乐谱。直至现在，仍然无法得知为何会发生这件事，亦未能寻回这一部分。”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	恩底弥翁

莱亚尼诺新建了一座音乐博物馆，我的父亲是馆长。

馆里没有什么著名的展品，最著名的只能属乔凡尼·巴蒂斯塔·马蒂尼的手写乐谱遗物。但但意大利之外，没人听过这个名字。莫扎特、门德尔松、巴赫一类巨擘的作品在维也纳音乐博物馆或者美国国会图书馆[1]这类声名显赫的地方。

幸运的是，一九五九年冬天，父亲从一名瑞士藏家[2]手里借来了莫扎特K.164小步舞曲的签名手稿展出。它放在五号展厅正中，被若干精致的古典木竖琴和曼陀铃众星捧月地围绕着。一连三五天，我分别带了好几个朋友去看它。

每一次，都有一个打扮考究的男人，专注地看着莫扎特的手稿。他的衣服上下漆黑，繁复得很不合时宜，好像是几百年前的人一样。次日，我独个过去，他还在原地。

“您好啊。”我说，“您在这看了好多天了。”

“啊！”那男人惊了一跳，又很礼貌地对我点了点头。他说的是本地口音，“是的。我经常忘了时间，它总是太快、太短暂了。”

“您说的不错。恕我好奇，您是做什么的呢？您听起来很有教养，就像我的文法老师一样。”

“我想我现在是一个流浪音乐家吧——这真是一个新奇的职业——虽然我已经很久没有谱曲了。”

“这就是为什么您总是在这了。您喜欢莫扎特吗？”

“这真是一个既容易又困难的问题。没有人不能为他的音乐折服。但他是个出言粗俗、生活放荡的人。我想他不羁的个性就是他被上帝宠爱的证据吧。”

“那就是喜欢了，既然您对他知道的这么多。或者是我孤陋寡闻了，我对音乐一窍不通，在这儿只是因为我父亲经营这家博物馆。”

他愣了一下，很快就遗憾而宽容地笑了：“如果我说我对音乐也了解甚少，那我过分的自谦就等同于骄傲了。但我必须承认音乐的疆域有无穷尽的奥妙，很少有人能摘取其中的桂冠。”

“莫扎特是其中一个？”

“他当然是其中一个。”

他说这话的时候并没有犹豫，但话音落地后怅然了许久。

\- 

至此，我还只觉得他除了对莫扎特的手稿的痴迷以外，不过是一个说话十分讲究的普通人。怀着观看戏剧般的好奇，笠日我又去博物馆找了他。他仍旧黑衣打扮，孤独地站在空旷的展厅中，如同一个丧主的影子。

“日安！又是您。”我说，“您每天任何时候都在吗？”

“日安。大部分时候，是的。”他解释道，我听出了一种自嘲和隐秘的骄傲，“您看，我很少错过莫扎特的演出或者展览。”

“您对他真是着迷！我可以知道您的名字吗？”

“那不重要。您很快就会遗忘我的名字的，像遗忘一片被风吹走的树叶一样。”

“啊！好吧。”我只能说。

-

我不知道我还能够和他谈什么。其实他似乎除了莫扎特什么都不关心，和他聊天甚至有点无聊。但他那么执着和安静，和这个年代格格不入，这让他的存在显得很有趣了。

我本打算下一天继续去拜访他，但没能成行。那个清晨，父亲被电话叫醒，随后全家都被他的痛骂声吵醒了。博物馆在昨夜遭窃，大多数不出名的藏品完好无损，但价值上十万英镑的两份莫扎特手稿无影无踪。莫扎特的作品永远是充满诱惑的窃贼的目标。一九五八年，他的《安魂曲》手稿在布鲁塞尔世界博览会上展出时，有一页就神秘遭窃[3]。此事至今是一个悬案，我们全家都很害怕这份小步舞曲也会落得同样的下场。

不幸的是似乎事与愿违。父亲被迫关闭了音乐博物馆，警方介入调查，但毫无头绪。借出手稿的瑞士藏家冯·阿克斯先生连发了几封传真来谴责安保不力，父亲也因为眼看要交付巨额的赔偿和面临破损的声誉而焦头烂额。

于是，一连几天，我都没有见到那个神秘的男人。

直到第三天晚上回来，父亲回来的时候喜形于色，手舞足蹈。他嘟嘟囔囔地骂着，转眼又笑意盎然。他告诉我们，警察找到了K.164小步舞曲的手稿，过程却十分离奇。有个穿着奇怪的男人径直走进警局，告诉一筹莫展的警察们，窃贼住在皮亚琴察街某户，把手稿藏在了储藏室的保险箱内，预备风声鹤唳之日过去后把手稿倒卖去威尼斯。说完这些，他郑重地请求他们把莫扎特的手稿完好无损地取回，就马上离开了。竟没有一个警员能拦住他。等他们追出去，已丝毫看不见他的人影。当然，他的证词不足以让警长批下搜查证。但盘问那个嫌疑人是否拥有不在场证明之后，这个新手盗贼就吓破了胆，乖乖招供了。

“真是怪事！竟然有这样的人！”父亲不断重复着。

我惊异不已，试探地询问父亲，那个男人是否穿着一身黑衣。而父亲也惊愕不已，反复追问我怎么知道的。我胡乱搪塞了过去。

-

慷慨的瑞士收藏家允许父亲的博物馆继续保留手稿直到原先约定好的归还日期。手稿重新展出的当天，我就直奔博物馆去了。

让我失望的是，我等了半天也没有见到那个古怪的人。此后数天皆然。也许他不想暴露他的身份才故意不来。这神秘的做派让整件事情更离奇了。我开始怀疑他是否只是一个幻影，只为了守卫莫扎特的音乐而存在。使命完成后，他就像水溶入水中那样消失不见了。

无论如何，他似乎给我们的博物馆带来了吉兆。莱亚尼诺是一座小镇，消息传得飞快。更多顾客慕名而来，一睹这失窃后被神秘地找回的手稿。博物馆的收入得以上涨。而且，街头巷尾时常可以听人哼起这段小步舞曲著名的几个小节，或者谈论着莫扎特，这传奇的音乐家。不知这是否会让那奇怪的男人感到欣慰。

更好的是，一天晚上父亲喜形于色地在餐桌上宣布，摩拉维亚博物馆[4]答应向我们借出十份安东尼奥·萨列里的手稿，包括安魂曲和三部歌剧。萨列里是莫扎特同时代的音乐家。尽管他的名声远不能和莫扎特并驾齐驱，但莱亚尼诺是他的出生地。让萨列里的音乐回归故乡，这个创意能吸引许多观众。

父亲忙着计划展出萨列里的作品，海报也贴满了街巷。此时，我们还有一周就要把莫扎特的手稿归还至瑞士，偷盗事件的风声也过去了大半。我本已经忘记了那个神秘男人。

没想到一天夜里，我本打算上狂欢夜舞会去玩，一打开前门，就发现他竟站在门外。他还是穿着那身不合时代地繁复的黑衣，几乎融进了黑夜里。

\- 

“是您！”我大声说，“您站了多久了？您为什么不敲门呢？您这些天都上哪去了呀？快进来吧！我们家应该好好感谢您才是。”

“很高兴我能为你们保存莫扎特的手稿尽一些微薄之力。”他咳嗽了一声，显得有几分腼腆，“但我想我还是不进门了。请问您能把您的父亲找来吗？”

“当然行。”我说，连忙从书房里叫出了父亲。父亲见到他十分激动，要握着他的手感谢。他被吓着了似的，像一只认生的猫那样弹开了。

“能再见到您真是太好了！”父亲感激地说，“您不知道您帮了我多大的忙。您一定知道，我们很快就要展出安东尼奥·萨列里的作品了。他是莱亚尼诺人，也是一名伟大的作曲家！请您告诉我您的姓名吧，您可以免票参观！”

“啊，这是好事。我很高兴听见您这么说。”他说道，嘴唇有些颤抖。他又闭了闭眼，说道，“这真是好事。但是我很快就要离开了。”

“什么？居然这样匆忙！您要去哪里呢？”

“米兰。您看，我被米兰威尔第音乐学院作曲系聘用去做讲师了。我曾经在维也纳教过几个学生。”

“这太好了，恭祝您觅得高就！既然您马上就要走了，我必须要想个法子回报您……”

“实际上，这就是我来的目的。您能替我做一件事情吗？”

“请说吧，什么都行！”

“我知道，这个请求在您听来必定十分古怪和唐突。”这个男人说，“我希望您能把一份萨列里的作品和莫扎特的放在同一个展厅里。如果您允许的话，同一个展柜。”

他说这话时的神情是我一生从未在另一个人脸上见过的。他的嘴唇压抑地颤抖，流露出一种谦卑和狂喜的混合，仿佛要请求一份他自认为远不及的荣耀。

他闭了闭眼，又重新睁开，嘴角自嘲地挑了挑，那种神情就逐渐隐去了。

“当然可以。只是莫扎特的作品至多只能再多展出两天……”

“不。用不着两天。一天就很好了。我只需要一天。”

“那么就一点问题都没有。我完全能按您说的办。”

“我会永远感激您。那么，再会了，先生。”

“再会！祝您一路顺风！”

说完这些话，那个男人就离开了。

关于他的身份或目的，我们丝毫猜不出眉目，因此决定最好不要猜测，就按这位好心的先生说的办。

-

我和他最后一次相见是和莫扎特和萨列里的乐谱共同展出当天，我在一个无人的街角看见了他。他踟蹰不前，远远望着博物馆，显得想要靠近又犹豫似的。

“您好！原来您还没去米兰哪。”我叫住他，“您进去看看吧。”

“啊，是您。”他见到我，深深吸了口气，竟然露出了一个苦笑，“是的，我多想去看看他们的作品摆放在同一个展厅啊。但我不敢去。”

“您这是说的什么话！”

那个男人慢慢地摇了摇头：“我没有告诉您和您父亲的是，我也曾是一个窃贼……您让我说完吧。我在世界四处各地游荡。哪里有莫扎特的作品遗物展出，我就去哪里。去年的时候，我在布鲁塞尔。莫扎特的《安魂弥撒曲》躺在玻璃柜里。”

“啊。”我喃喃地说，“我知道那件事。是您……”

“是我。我看到那一页。”他的声音变轻，仿佛唱歌一般，“Quam olim d: C:。重复，'曾对亚伯拉罕应许过'。我多么熟悉它啊。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特咳着血，在高烧里发抖着写下它们……那是他这一生写的最后几个音符。它一直在在我身边。我永远能听见他的音乐——他不朽的音乐萦绕在我的耳边。”

“您拿走了它。可您怎么能……”

“您看。我犯了罪。又一项没有人知晓的罪。而您啊，您。您直到昨晚还以为我是善良的。”他用嘲弄的低笑打断了我。这笑声和他眼神中的悲伤混合在一起，叫我既毛骨悚然，又产生了无法言喻的怜悯。他是个窃贼，但我竟不能忍下心来谴责他。

他抬起手来，缓缓地整理了一下仪容：“您不用担心。那张乐谱昨晚已经不在我这里了。我把它埋在了这个城市某处。除了我，再也不会有人知道他这页音乐位于何方。”

他的皮肤薄的几乎透明。

“您是怎么办到的？”我问道，“我的家族时代从事博物馆行业。我知道，没有人能够瞒过世界博览会的安保。”

这个男人站起身来，向我走来。一阵彻骨的冰冷扑面而来，他的身体完全穿过了我的。他叹息了一声，在我背后说道：“再会，先生。”

从此以后，我再也没有见过这个男人。

\- 

我发誓我的所述皆为真实。我相信读者能看出其事尽管古怪，但十分符合逻辑。我本人于此事唯一的疑问便是既然这神秘人会穿过实体，为何却能带着一份实在的乐谱流浪在大地上。

对此不可知之物，固然有万千种解释。而我本人倾向相信的则是如下原因：

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪斯·莫扎特的魂灵允许并宽恕了他的窃贼。

-Fin-

后记：在一九八四年电影《上帝的宠儿》播出后，安东尼奥·萨列里的音乐重新在世界范围内受到重视。他的故乡莱亚尼诺每年举办萨列里音乐节，以纪念这位伟大音乐家。

[小步舞曲K.164手稿](https://www.sothebys.com/zh-hans/%E6%96%87%E7%AB%A0/%E5%A4%A9%E6%89%8D%E7%9A%84%E5%A5%87%E8%B9%9F%E4%B9%8B%E7%AC%94-%E5%A4%B1%E8%90%BD%E7%9A%84%E8%8E%AB%E6%89%8E%E7%89%B9%E4%B9%90%E6%9B%B2%E6%89%8B%E7%A8%BF)

[萨列里手稿获寻新闻](https://apnews.com/b3cf2dbe3821fd5129b702cab7e9e25e)

[《安魂曲》失窃页](https://web.archive.org/web/20120113030907/http://www2.onb.ac.at/siteseeing/requiem/galerie3.htm)

**Author's Note:**

> [1]维也纳音乐博物馆或者美国国会图书馆：均真实收藏有莫扎特作品。  
> [2]瑞士藏家：瑞士收藏家玛雅·冯·阿克斯真实藏有莫扎特六首小步舞曲K.164第五及第六首的签名手稿。  
> [3]一九五八年世界博览会上莫扎特《安魂曲》失窃：此为真实事件，失窃之谜至今仍未水落石出。该乐章也的确被怀疑是莫扎特所写的最后段落。  
> [4]摩拉维亚博物馆：萨列里的手稿是捷克摩拉维亚博物馆的真实藏品。实际上，该手稿在八十年代才被发现。


End file.
